


Some Things Never Change

by Shadow15



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: In which Hijikata might have just started to think of Sougo as cute, but then remembers who he’s dealing with.





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fluff.  
> \- Slight OOC.   
> \- One-shot.  
> \- Hijikata/Okita

“Oi, get up.  You have work to do.”

Sougo’s gaze was as blank as ever, but as he stared up at Hijikata, there was a hint of mischief that the older male had come to recognise over their time together – it usually meant attempts on his life were going to be plentiful and he’d need to keep on his toes more than he already did.  “Ah, but I’m so sick, I could be dying, you know?  If only it were Hijikata-san who was this sick...”

Hijikata looked over his shoulder at the younger as his fingers dexterously buttoned up his uniform jacket.  “It’s a _cold,_ Sougo; you’ll live.  Get up.”

The brunet yawned sincerely as he sat up on the other’s futon.  “Alright, I’m up.  Where’s my breakfast?”

“Get off the damn futon, already!” If this were just five months ago, an attempt at hitting the smaller male would have accompanied his shout, but a lot of things – okay, maybe just a few, truthfully – had changed over time, and he found that with each day that passed by, he couldn’t always bring himself to hurt his lover. 

“I don’t think I want to.” Sougo laid back down and pulled the blankets up to his chin as he continued to stare at the Vice-Captain.  “What I really want is some food.  …And for Hijikata to die.”

“You’re such a little shit…” The raven sighed loudly as he moved to his futon so he could try and kick the other off it.  His foot continuously made contact, but for once, the younger wasn’t trying to avoid his kicks. Maybe because today, they weren’t much more than heavy nudges, really.  “Oi, get up.  There’s been reports Katsura’s in the area.  …Oi.  I’m serious.  Don’t make me come down there!”

When a tiny snigger came from his lover, Hijikara cursed as he knelt and grabbed the other’s shoulders.  He lifted the younger into the air, but just before he could get very far with his task, Sougo dropped them both back onto the futon.  Before the raven could compose himself, he felt a warm body pressing up against his, followed by a face pale from illness that nuzzled his throat and stayed there.  He didn’t know what to say; he was used to Sougo never wanting much physical contact, if any, but if moments like these were teaching him anything, it was that Sougo had a habit of seeking out closeness whenever he didn’t feel right. 

The Vice Captain’s lips twitched as he closed his eyes and tentatively put a hand into brunet locks so he could stroke ever so slowly.  He opened his mouth to tease the younger, but as if the other knew it was coming, he cut his superior off and said, “Shut up, stupid Hijikata; go throw yourself off a cliff already.”

Hijikata sighed.  If he had just started to think of the other as cute, he surely didn’t now. 


End file.
